


A Long Road Ahead: Cover Art

by greeniron



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Churkey's reading of Coyotedog's "A Long Road Ahead."  A thank you for recording so many unique Glee stories I would never have found on my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Road Ahead: Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [churkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[podfic] A Long Road Ahead by coyotedog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/956127) by [churkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey). 



 

Note: The photo is from an interview of Darren Criss and his mother Cerina Bru.  


End file.
